Amar Tambien es un Arte
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Dos Artistas de visión Antagónica sobre su Mayor Pasión, ahora compartirán algo en común...Aprenderán juntos el Arte del Amor. Sasori x Deidara...Capítulo V: Subido...Una Sorpresa para nuestro Deidara
1. Prólogo

Antes que todo, quisiera presentarme ante toda la web...Soy Achlys Todesschatten y pues, este es mi primer fic en la página y mi segundo fic Yaoi escrito en todo mi Transcurso como fan del Género, por favor, no sean tan exigentes conmigo, jejeje, escritura y redacción de Fan-Fics no es mi fuerte pero quiero desarrollar este talento. Sin más preámbulos los dejo con un Prólogo muy General antes de Adentrarme en la Historia como tal. Pero primero, les dejo mis derechos de Autora (Ya que hay gente que plagea las ideas ¬¬)

* * *

**_Amar También es un Arte_  
Dos Artistas de visión Antagónica sobre el Arte, ahora compartirán algo en común...**

**_Autora:_** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**_Seudónimo/Nick:_** Achlys Todesschatten  
**_Basado en:_** El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie  
_**Pareja:**_ Sasori x Deidara  
**_Contiene:  
_**_**Yaoi**_: Género que habla de una Relación (Hombre x Hombre). No es apto para Homofóbicos  
**_Lírica:_** Hay capítulos donde puede contener poesía, frases, trozos de Canciones  
**_Romance_**: Si, tiene sus partes melosas. No es apto para aquellos que detestan la Dulzura.  
**_Dedicado para:_** Todos aquellos Fans de la Pareja  
**_Rango:_** Para mayores de 13 años o para Gente con buen Uso de Razón, ya que contiene yaoi, como antes dije

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**Desde los Tiempos más Remotos, el amor se ha visto de muchas maneras: Como el medio Ideal para dar avance a la Procreación, como algo Cursi y Estúpido en donde caen solo los más débiles, como el Afecto que une a dos seres sin importar el Vínculo emocional que exista...esos y muchos otros modos que usa el ser humano para definir lo que es amor...Aunque también para esto siempre existen muchos prejuicios como lo son por ejemplo la raza, el nivel cultural, los credos, etc.**

**El Arte ha sido el mayor Método de Expresión que ha usado el humano desde los más antiguos tiempos, y esto ha sido lo que ha ayudado a amoldar y marcar las culturas que han existido por generaciones. Más que para resaltar la Cultura, exterioriza nuestro sentir, impregnándolo en algún método Artístico.**

**El Arte y el Amor han ido juntos en lo que respecta a cronología y eso nada lo puede cambiar. **

**¿Quién sabe en realidad lo que es Amar de Verdad?...Sineramente, muy pocos lo han sentido. Pero lo seguro es que cada Pareja tiene su modo de Profesarse lo que sienten...cada Pareja es Única.**

**Esta Historia se Centra en una Pareja de Artistas, los dos con una visión antagónica de su mayor pasión: el Arte...El uno piensa que es algo Efímero y que es una Explosión...El otro matiene el concepto de que es Eterno, las grandes obras se han perpetuado a lo largo del Tiempo y debe ser así.**

**A pesar de sus Contradicciones, supieron formar equipo en la Organización Akatsuki, pero bien dicen que polos Opuestos se Atraen, aunque ninguno de los dos pensó en que esa Atracción se haría tan fuerte, como para llegar a sentir amor por el otro, sin importar que ambos fuesen hombres y eso era y sigue siendo inmoral en la sociedad.**

**Juntos aprenderán que Amar también es un Arte...Un Arte que no se amolda con las Manos, sino que surge de lo más Profundo del Alma.**

* * *

Como dije, iba a ser un prólogo muy General, que hasta toqué puntos sobre lo que es el Arte y el Amor (Conceptos Sacados de mi Cabeza de lo que he Aprendido en la Vida, asi que si estan mal, péguenme XD) 

Dentro de poco, el Chapter #1...

Saludos y espero que lo Disfruten


	2. Capítulo I: Aquí estoy, Deidara

_**Capítulo I: Aquí estoy, Deidara**_

_Aclaratoria:_ Lo que está redactado entre comillas y cursiva son cosas que piensa Sasori. Hasta el Capítulo 3 no habrá diálogos, ya que primero sería conveniente que conociéramos que es lo que piensa cada uno. Les digo esto es para evitarles confusiones en la lectura.

Sasori, conocido también como el Escorpión de la Arena Roja, se encontraba trabajando en su Taller, reparando sus Marionetas para ir a una Próxima Misión que le Habían asignado con él…con Deidara. Sus ojos, típicamente vacíos, se sumergieron en una dulce melancolía al recordar a su compañero

Terminó de reparar "sus armas" y sacó de un Armario que estaba a su lado de donde estaba sentado, una Marioneta que estaba Incompleta y la empezó a mirar.

-"_**Tú y yo somos personas tan diferentes…"**_

Pensaba mientras tomó sus herramientas para tallar la madera de aquel títere inconcluso y que tomara una forma definida. El Habilidoso marionetista no tardó mucho en tallar su obra de arte y comenzó a lijar la madera para que se alisara y pulir leves imperfecciones.

Después del gran Trabajo que implicó, ya el muñeco, que no parecía una simple marioneta, estaba totalmente detallado de cuerpo y cara, solo le Faltaba Pintarlo.

-"_**Tú, con tu carácter alegre y expresivo, siempre creando figurillas de Arcilla y siempre diciéndonos a todos que el Arte es una Explosión…"**_

Al pensar en la Teoría de su compañero y amor platónico, surcó una sonrisa de sus labios. Tomó la pintura y pintaba cada parte del títere de modo meticuloso y delicado como si se tratara de algo sumamente especial.

-"_**Yo, con mi carácter reservado y tranquilo, siempre estoy jugando con mis Marionetas en soledad y pensando para mi mismo que el Arte es Eterno…"**_

A las horas de pintar la figura, con unos hilos hechos de Chackra ató a la perfecta Marioneta por cada extremo cuidando de que la Pintura no se dañara y cerró su Área de trabajo.

Era cierto, pasaba todo el tiempo que tenía libre encerrado en "su rincón", también admitía que era Inexpresivo y Solitario, incluso con "él". Prefería hacer Arte, eternizar sus Obras, antes que ser bullicioso, sociable e Inútil a su criterio.

-"_**Arte…Esa palabra…Lo único que tenemos en común…lo único que me une a ti…"**_

Si bien era verdad que el único parecido con Deidara que tenía, era que ambos compartían el mismo gusto por el Arte, aunque sus Teorías eran Prácticamente opuestas.

De camino a su Habitación se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde¿Pero que más daba?, él físicamente no era Humano, aunque muchos de sus órganos internos si lo eran, así que trasnocharse no le afectaría, ya no tenía más nada que hacer, así que decidió irse a aquella Habitación que compartía con su Compañero Deidara. Quería contemplarlo dormir plácidamente como él solía hacer.

Se recostó en aquella Bolsa de Dormir que usaban para descansar y se Giró de costado, de modo que pudiera ver al Rubio dormir.

-"_**Aquí estoy, Deidara, esperándote, a que algún día te acerques a mi y digas esas palabras que ansío escuchar desde aquel momento en el que te conocí. Ese irremediable flechazo…No te puedo sacar de mi mente aunque lo intente…"**_

Ese fue el pensamiento que le pasó por la mente al verlo, parecía un Ángel y no un Asesino Rango "S" como lo eran los miembros de la Organización por Excelencia. Y así pasó toda la Penumbra de la Noche velando por sus sueños. Quería compartir esos hermosos sentimientos con él y ser Correspondido

Amaneció y su compañero despertó, y Deidara al verle lo saludó de manera Alegre, como siempre lo hacía. Sasori solo le respondía con un gesto de la Cabeza y cuando el se fue, sonrió.

Otra vez fue a su Taller, hoy tampoco tenía misiones pendientes ni nada mejor que hacer que no fuera terminar su obra.

-"_**Aquí estoy, Deidara, solitario en mi taller, tallando mi mejor obra…Una Marioneta con forma tuya…Para recordarte siempre que no estés conmigo físicamente, para que estés a mi lado cuando en realidad eso es un imposible, para tener a quien decirle que lo amo aunque en realidad ese no eres tú, tan solo es una Marioneta más de las tantas que he creado"**_

Y si, por eso creó esa Marioneta con tan especial dedicación, para tener algo que le recordara a él, se sentía solo porque no tenía su afecto, apenas había un compañerismo existente con el Chico Real. Se podría considerar algo Fetiche, pero si su ilusión no se diese por alguna Circunstancia o no lograra confesarle su amor a Deidara, al menos ese títere "lo escucharía".

Deidara era su Dios y creó un monumento para Alabarlo.

Estando prácticamente lista su obra, le puso los últimos toques, como lo eran el cabello y la Ropa. Se podría decir que era una réplica exacta de su Anhelado amor

-"_**Aquí estoy, Deidara, aprendiendo que esto no es una simple atracción, no es algo normal¡¡¡Claro que no es normal!!!, Somos...Diferentes. Estoy aprendiendo un nuevo Arte…El arte de Amar…aunque…solo sea yo quien profese y defienda este Arte, que es nuevo para mi…"**_

Sasori sabía que su Amor era moralmente incorrecto, pero no le importaba…Era la Primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien. Su vida fue muy difícil y nunca se permitió experimentar sentimientos por nada ni nadie, pero Deidara cambió eso desde que se conocieron, sintió algo muy extraño por él y no fue hasta hace mucho que admitió que lo adoraba.

-"_**Sé que…no te hago falta, También sé que…físicamente ya no soy humano, pero si supieras…todavía tengo un corazón que late…un corazón que late por ti…Y ya no aguanto más, debo decirte lo que siento, no me importa que me odies, yo te sigo amando y te seguiré amando"**_

De sobra sabía que él no era Humano ya, físicamente, pero su corazón latía es por él, el quiso ser eterno fue por él, el pelirrojo vivía era por él, era el sentido de su miserable existencia. Solamente era un "Peón" en la Organización, un Asesino con tristes Recuerdos y de ahí en fuera no era Nadie.

-_"__**Algún día, te diré que te amo…"**_

No sé, no me gustó en demasía como fue quedando, pero bueno, esto fue lo que me dio la Inspiración

Espero que les guste, y si me dejan Reviews, no me enojo :)

Saludos


	3. Capítulo II: Sasori danna

_**Capítulo II: Sasori-danna…**_

* * *

_Aclaratoria:_ A diferencia del Capítulo Anterior, ahora estamos en el Universo de Deidara. Lo que está redactado entre comillas y cursiva son sus Pensamientos. Recordemos que es hasta el siguiente capítulo que habrá diálogos entre los Personajes, ya que quiero que vean que pasa por la cabeza a cada uno. Disclaimer hecho, los dejo con la Historia

* * *

Deidara, el Artsista Explosivo, se hallaba ocupado entrenando en un campo vacío, aunque más que entrenando, se encontraba practicando con sus Figuras de Arcilla que estallan con solo que él lo quiera así.

Entre explosión y explosión, al Rubio le pasó una imagen por la Mente de su Ídolo que fervorosamente admiraba a pesar de que no se parecían mucho y sonrió

_**-"Tú y yo somos personas tan Distintas…un!"**_

Finalizada aquella sesión, se fue al refugio Akatsuki en una de sus Aves elaboradas por él, ya que se hacía tarde. Sabía que allá vería al objeto de su adoración y veneración, y efectivamente así fue, cuando llegó se encontraron en uno de los pasillos.

No se dijeron nada, pero si intercambiaron Miradas, y cuando sintió eso, le pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese y que volvería a correr apenas el uno dejara de ver al Otro. Una vez dejaron de Observarse, cada uno siguió su curso, Sasori para su Taller y Deidara para su Habitación, al cabo estaba algo agotado.

_**-"Tú, con tu carácter cerrado y frío, siempre sereno acomodando tus marionetas…un!, Pero, aunque no lo digas, sé que tu dices que el arte es Eterno y no es cierto…un!"**_

Llegó a su cuarto y se apoyó de la ventana ya que quería ver las estrellas y reflexionar un Rato. Sasori era muy frío con él, y no solo con él, con todos en su entorno. Solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario, ya que a Deidara le costaba "Sacarle las Palabras".

_**-"Yo, con mi carácter abierto y alegre, me gusta crear figurillas, porque el arte es una explosión…un!"**_

Si bien era cierto, Deidara era muchísimo más extrovertido que Sasori, se interrelacionaba un poco más con sus compañeros de Organización, aunque no fuera por gusto.

_**-"Arte…Esa palabra…Lo único que tenemos en común…lo único que me une a ti…un!"**_

Apenas, y fuera del contexto de las misiones, discutían sobre su pasión a pesar de que fueran distintos modos de definir la concepción de Arte.

Pero no sabía el porqué de su cerramiento, nunca le comentó al respecto, y creo que a ese pasó jamás lo haría y eso le dolía mucho. Él tampoco quisiera interactuar con él, no quería que Sasori le respondiera de manera Hiriente…Era difícil de admitir, le ¿Le gusta pero le Asusta?...Todo apuntaba que si era así.

_**-"Sasori-danna, si tu supieras lo que de verdad siento por ti desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, pero que no me atrevo a decir por miedo…miedo a tu rechazo, miedo a que seas más frío conmigo de lo que ya eres…un!...Tú eres el motivo por el que estoy y quiero seguir en esta Organización de Criminales, ya que desde el principio no fue mi deseo pertenecer aquí…un"**_

Sasori era su inspiración, su motivación, el sol de sus días, la luna de sus noches, el cielo y la tierra de su mundo, pero él jamás lo entendería…

Aunque siempre se le pasaba por la mente confesársele después de las misiones, pero sería muy apresurado y loco, pero en parte tenía lógica, nunca se sabía quién podría caer en las misiones, y ellos no serían la excepción…Si su amado caía primero, el dolor que sentiría en su pecho iba a ser enorme e incesable…Si él mismo llegase a morir sin confesarle lo que sentía, juraba que iba a vagar por este mundo hasta el fin de este.

Por eso, tenía la intención de decirle que lo amaba, apenas tuviera chance después de la misión que se les había asignado en la Aldea del Rayo, nunca se sabía las inesperadas vueltas que podía dar el destino y si en una de esas, saldría perdiendo.

A pesar de la Actitud del Pelirrojo, ese era el carisma que le atraía de él y si la confesión daba un resultado positivo, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo sonreír a toda costa, se moría por ver como se curvaban aquellos labios.

_**-"Sasori-danna¿Por qué eres tan Inexpresivo?, me gustaría decirte algún día que tu eres la razón por la que sonrío y soy feliz, aunque por dentro me muera de dolor porque no estas a mi lado y voy a estallar…un!!!"**_

Caminó hasta donde había una mesita con una gaveta, allí sacó un muñequito pequeño de Arcilla, con forma de Sasori. Tallar humanos no era su fuerte, pero se veía bien elaborado. Lo que resaltaba era que su cabello era tan rojo como la sangre, tan rojo como el de su Marionetista…

Lo vio con cierto deje de nostalgia, pero sonrió mucho, ya que a su criterio, era su obra más valiosa y hecha con más amor que las otras

_**-"Sasori-danna, dentro de mi mesita guardo mi mejor obra, una figurilla tuya que hice a escala pequeña, para llevarla conmigo cada vez que esté en una misión sin ti. La hice en el momento de mi mayor inspiración, porque tú me motivas a hacer arte…un!!!"**_

Al sentir que una presencia se adentraba en su recinto, corrió para guardar su trabajo y fingió recostarse en su bolsa de dormir, pero vio que quien entró fue Sasori, su corazón latía a cien mil por hora por el nerviosismo.

Se durmió sumido en muchos pensamientos, pero siempre involucrados con su Pelirrojo solitario…Al cabo hacía honores a su nombre…

_**-"Siempre quieres estar aislado y no me necesitas, pero yo a ti si…un…Yo ya no le temo a la soledad, porque siempre pienso que estás a mi lado…un...Aunque te sientas solo, sabes que no lo estas, siempre desde lo lejos del cielo o escondido en las hojas yo velo por ti y te acompaño, pero de manera que no sientas que estoy allí…un!. Algún día te confesaré este amor…tal vez tú no, pero yo si quiero aprender el Arte de Amar…Aunque sea desde lo lejos, un!" **_

Despertó nuevamente y saludó a su Compañero, para luego retirarse. Retirarse para distraerse y aclarar sus pensamientos.

_**-"No importa el rechazo, pero no puedo seguir muriéndome por dentro…"**_

* * *

Bueno, ando escasa de Inspiración, pero aproveché que hoy tengo el día Libre para poder Publicar el Chapter. El Próximo Capítulo no es muy romántico que se diga, es más de batalla, pero da base a lo que necesito para poder continuar

Gracias por leerme

Saludos


	4. Capítulo III: Antes de la Mision

Capítulo III: Antes de la Misión

_**Capítulo III: Antes de la Misión…**_

_Antes de Empezar:_ Mil Disculpas por haber abandonado este Fic. Uno de mis más grandes proyectos en cuanto a escritura lo dejé así totalmente abandonado casi 3 meses. Fue a causa de ciertos problemas personales y por la presión de la escuela que ya casi ni daba rastros de vida por aquí. Pero Aprovechando este Break que tengo, voy a retomar este bonito trabajo (A mi criterio) y continuarlo, porque se debe terminar con lo que se empezó.

P.D: Cabe destacar la siguiente Aclaración a la hora de un Review: Soy chica n.nU

_Aclaratoria:_ En este Chapter si va a Haber más diálogo entre los Personajes y va a estar centrado ya en la trama del fic, a Diferencia de los dos Anteriores. No se esperen mucha dulzura en este Capítulo, ya que va a haber batallas y alguna que otra Muerte, para poder dar el Preludio que necesito para el verdadero empalague. Puede que la personalidad de los personajes, esté levemente alterada con respecto a la serie original (Para que no se queden extrañados y que me salí del contexto inicial). Y algo sumamente Fundamental, que a lo mejor suele traer confusión: En el Fic, todos saben que el Jefe es Pein y quien lo acompaña es Konan, es decir, ya les han visto la cara y todo.

Era una Madrugada bastante Fría, el sol aún no se asomaba en el oscuro Horizonte donde aún estaban algunas estrellas, los Akatsuki ya estaban de camino a sus Misiones, o bien sea entrenando para no perder la Práctica con sus Habilidades.

Tal y era como el Caso de Sasori, quien estaba probando una nueva arma que el desarrolló en la cola de Escorpión que poseía el Gran Cuerpo en el que se escondía el Real y otra Marioneta mucho mejor trabajada para la hora de tropezar con un enemigo y entrar en combate. Como no le era necesario dormir, gustaba de concentrarse en sus diversos Intereses en su Taller.

Deidara por su parte ya desde muy temprano estaba explotando bombas de Arcilla en un sitio más retirado del centro de la Organización. El chico necesitaba desarrollar su arte en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase, ya que le era muy gratificante.

Horas más tarde, el rubio volvió a la Guarida, y al entrar, se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros, ya sea preparándose para salir o bien sea descansando un poco.

-"Así que ya volviste, Deidara" -- Le saludó Kisame al verlo entrar, mientras estaba envolviendo a su Espada Samehada para irse de Misión -- "Jejeje, ya me imagino que habrás volado muchos lugares con tus bombas, porque te tardaste en regresar"

-"Hmp!" -- Fue la exclamación de Itachi Uchiha, inexpresivo como siempre

-"Si, estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir un poco, me levanté muy temprano para hacer Arte…un!" -- Respondió Deidara a Kisame

-"¿Y no tienes trabajo que hacer hoy? -- Preguntó el Hombre de aspecto de Tiburón

-"No realmente, espero que por nada del mundo, el Jefe nos Asigne a Sasori y a mí más misiones…un" -- Replicó el rubio -- "Por cierto, ¿Me pueden decir donde está Sasori?"

-"Tu novio ha estado encerrado en su Taller, para Variar" -- Dijo Hidan con Sarcasmo, llegando desde un pasillo hasta la Sala donde Conversaban -- "Vaya tipo más Autista, lo único que hace es jugar con muñecas cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer"

-"¡¡Él no es mi novio…UN!!" -- Exclamó Deidara totalmente Sonrojado. Mientras se le bajaba el Color carmín de sus mejillas, desviaba la mirada -- "Además, él no es ningún autista, solo es un poco más cerrado que nosotros, y con razón, habiendo tipos tan odiosos como tú, cualquiera se cerraría Y NO SON MUÑECAS CON LAS QUE JUEGA, ESO ES ARTE!!...UN!!" -- Exclamó furioso al final

-"Jajajajaja, como lo Defiendes" -- Dijo el fanático Religioso con Sorna y vio como el Artista se sonrojaba al oír su Comentario. Al iniciarse esta pelea, Kisame e Itachi prefirieron irse de una vez, ya que se empezaron a Fastidiar -- "Es tan _cerrado_ que ni siquiera habla casi contigo, y eso que eres su compañero de equipo" -- Esto último le dio un vuelco al corazón de Deidara, lo que decía Hidan era cierto, Sasori ni siquiera le hablaba casi a Deidara, eran contadas las veces que lo hacía, y eso le dolía mucho.

-"Ni que fuera mi problema, es lo que me asignó el jefe como compañero, un Marionetista Autista…No puedo hacer nada, es su modo de ser, se vale de unos Títeres inútiles para luchar…Es patético, pero ni modo…Un!" -- Dijo Deidara de la boca para afuera, sabía que lo que decía era lo contrario a lo que pensaba, pero quería quitarse a Hidan de encima. Lo que no sabía el Artista, es que el Escorpión de la Arena Roja los estaba escuchando, ya que de camino a la sala, oía la conversación y se escondió a escucharla, estaba lleno de rabia y tristeza al ver como Deidara hablaba tan mal de él…

-"Jajajajaja, que extraño eres, Deidara, en fin, no voy a perder mi tiempo en seguir Discutiendo contigo algo que sabes que sientes…Nos vemos" -- Se despidió el Akatsuki de Cabellos plateados

Sasori, a pesar de que no se le notara a simple vista, en el fondo estaba iracundo por lo falso que se vio Deidara y destrozado ya que eso era lo que pensaba de él…Se encerró en su taller, sacó la marioneta que había hecho de su amado Artista explosivo y se puso a contemplarla

-"¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí?..._Marionetista Autista_…_Títeres Inútiles_…_Patético_…" -- Pensaba y Recordaba todo lo que dijo su adorado Akatsuki y se sumía en una enorme melancolía. Si aún fuera Humano, se le escaparían algunas lágimas, para Sasori, no era bueno llorar ni afligirse, pero Deidara tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera con él…Así fuera humillarlo y herir su alma hasta lo más hondo de una manera muy cruel. ´

Mientras veía su creación con nostalgia, sentía como alguien quería abrir la puerta de su Recinto de Trabajo

-"Maldita sea, otra vez cerró con Llave…Sasori-danna, abre la puerta…Un!" -- Decía el ojiazul desde afuera

Sasori usó uno de sus hilos de chacra para abrir la puerta, se sentía tan abatido que no podía ni pararse, pero era el momento ideal para enfrentar a Deidara por todo lo que le dijo y de ser posible…confesar todo lo que sentía, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero ya no aguantaba más ese pesar. Abrió la puerta y se ve a un rubio abrazando a un pelirrojo, y las manos del ojiazul, las cuales poseían boca propia, también lo saludaban cariñosamente.

-"¡¡Sasori-danna!!" -- Decía efusivo, mientras las lenguas de las bocas de sus manos se iban paseando por el Rostro de madera

-"Que asco, quítate de encima, Deidara" -- Esquivó de manera arisca

-"No te pongas así, Sasori-danna, era una broma, además, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo"

-"Mejor amigo…Vaya que si" -- Pronunció sarcástico el Pelirrojo en tono para sí mismo

-"¿Qué pasa?, te noto muy enojado, Sasori-danna, ni que te hubiera hecho nada malo"

-"Nada malo…" -- Bajó la mirada con una confusión de Sentimientos

-"No, en serio, que yo recuerde no de Dicho Nad…" -- Se vio interrumpido por un Furioso Escorpión ponzoñoso

-"Sabes Deidara…¡¡ERES UN HIPÓCRITA Y UN PAYASO!!" -- Empezó a decir con Ira, pero sobre todo hizo bastante énfasis en lo último

-"Pero que…" -- Otra vez le cortaron la Conversación

-"Déjame Terminar…" -- Ordenó Sasori -- "Se te escuchó clarito lo que opinabas de mí con Hidan…Soy un Marionetista Autista ¿¡NO!?...Manejo Títeres Inútiles ¿¡NO!?...Mi modo de Luchar me hace un Compañero patético ¿¡NO!?"

Deidara no salía de su Sorpresa, ver a Sasori tan fúrico era algo nuevo para él, y no lo culpaba, tenía razón de estar en esas condiciones. Pero a pesar de que tenía el derecho de encontrarse así, no quería doblegarse ante Sasori, no debía mostrar debilidad ante él.

-"Si, si y si!!...Un!!"

-"¿Estás reconociendo tu propio acto de Hipocresía?"

-"Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte las razones por las que dije esas cosas…un!!"

-"¡¡Claro que las sé!!...Así le paga el Diablo a quien bien le sirve…Y han sido tres veces que te he salvado la vida en Combate, si…Esas marionetas inútiles son las que te han dejado vivir más tiempo del que debiste, al menos esperaba que tuvieses algo de respeto por mí, así como yo te respetaba a ti…De paso de Hipócrita eres un Ingrato, Deidara"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué relacionas cosas que no tienen Sentido?...Ves, ni siquiera sabes que estás diciendo, eres un imbécil y un testarudo que no quiere escucharme"

-"¡¡Suficiente ya!!...Estoy harto de escucharte…Espero que no nos manden a una mision…" -- Concluyó Sasori

_3 Horas Después_

Pein mandó a reunirse a la _pareja dispareja_ en su despacho, para asignarles un trabajo especial en la Aldea del Rayo. Los dos tenían al principio una cara de total fastidio y el único pensamiento que se les veía a la cabeza era _"¿Por qué Pein no hace las cosas él Mismo?"_ y un rostro de total disgusto cuando les exigió trabajar en equipo.

-"Tengo un trabajo para Ustedes, Muchachos" -- Dijo el hombre de los Piercings, el equipo SasoDei lo miraba con Aburrimiento y como pensando que era algo muy Obvio -- "Siendo que son uno de los mejores equipos de Akatsuki, les exijo que logren esta meta, ya que este podría ser el nuevo Bijuu que podríamos Atrapar: Necesito que derroten a los Escuadrones ANBU de la Aldea Oculta del Rayo para debilitar totalmente las defensas de esa zona y que después Konan y yo, podamos atraparlo"

-"_Claro, este hombre quiere el trabajo más fácil, pero esta vez no lo haré…un!_" -- Pensó Deidara -- "Yo me rehúso a Trabajar con Sasori…"

-"Yo no quiero hacer equipo con un Hipócrita Payaso…" -- Replicó Sasori.

Los dos se veían con mucho Resentimiento, Pein veía expectante esta escena y como el no iba a hacer caso a la Sugerencia de ambos, decidió:

-"No me interesa…Los dos van a trabajar Juntos si ó si, así que lárguense de mi Oficina y despejen esa zona de los ANBU's porque tienen mucho que hacer y bastante trecho que viajar" -- Finalizó Pein y el equipo se fue a Prepararse para irse.

-"Apenas termine esta misión, desaparece de mi vista, todo esto es culpa de tu lengua…un!"

-"Pero también culpa de tus malacrianzas, rubio cabeza hueca"

-"Si hablamos de malacrianzas, tu empezaste, Sasori…"

-"Si tan solo no fueras tan Falso…"

-"Mejor cállate y nos vamos a terminar esa misión rápido...Un!!"

Y así terminó (Temporalmente) la pelea del día. Se prepararon y salieron de la Organización con los típicos sombreros de paja que cubrían sus rostros. Les esperaba un Largo camino que recorrer de alrededor de 5 días si iban rápido. Esta misión podría ser esencial para la Organización, pero cambiaría la vida de estos dos personajes.

Notas de la Autora: Les gustó el Capítulo :)?...No…Ya sé u.u…Bueno, esta parte estuvo algo tonta con esa pelea, que a lo mejor les parece que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero es sumamente fundamental para que la declaración de amor de estos personajes se dé, por muy loco que Parezca. ¿Por qué puse a Sasori tan imponente?: Es que también me gusta ver que, a pesar de que no es 100 humano, también es capaz de expresar emociones como la Tristeza y la Ira (Sobre todo la Segunda) y no ponerlo como "el muñeco de Deidara" que se deja hacer y Deshacer.

Con respecto a quien es el Seme y quien es el Uke: Yo lo dejaría en 50 y 50, es decir, no me gusta eso de que uno se le imponga al otro, sino que haya equilibrio en ambos lados de la balanza, es un caso algo especial, pero se vería diferente y ese sería un ideal.

Espero disculpen mi Tardanza y les guste el Capítulo.

S a l u d o s ! ! !


	5. Capítulo IV: Entre Batalla y Sentimiento

_**Capítulo IV: Entre la Batalla y los Sentimientos…**_

Ante todo, quisiera agradecer todos los Reviews que he recibido de otros Escritores, me motivan a continuar el Fan-Fic n.n…Y una Disculpa por siempre Actualizar tan Tarde, últimamente he perdido el Toque con el Yaoi y la inspiración no me llega fácilmente.

_Antes de Empezar:_ Ahora si va a empezar el verdadero empalague, así que los diabéticos no pueden leer XD (Con esto me refiero a los que no les gustan los fics románticos). Se va a Avecinar la Parte buena del Fan-Fic, o como quien dice, la esencia principal. Asi que…Disfruten

* * *

Al Equipo lo agarró la noche, totalmente de sorpresa en el camino, iban tan concentrados en seguir su trayectoria que no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría rápido. Decidieron hacer la primera escala en Medio del Bosque.

-"Acamparemos aquí por hoy" -- Dijo Sasori, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-"No sería mejor que siguiéramos, aún no está tan oscuro" -- Replicó Deidara

-"Yo no necesito descansar tanto como tú, mi cuerpo no tiene la misma composición que el tuyo y no descansas desde la madrugada, haciendo tus exposiones" -- Hablaba con sequedad, aún estaba sentido por lo de la mañana

-"¿Te preocupas por…mí?" -- Se sonrojó el Artista explosivo

-"No quiero que me des problemas en lo que resta de viaje, así que aliméntate y duerme bien en tu tienda"

-"¿Y tú, qué?"

-"Nah, Descansar no me es tan indispensable, además, haré vigilia aquí, por si Algún ANBU que nos Busque nos llegase a Atacar"

-"Je, está bien Sasori-danna…Un!" -- Sonrió levemente mientras hablaba en un tono muy Suave -- "¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" -- Se sonrojó un poco

-"No tanto como en la Mañana…Pero aún sigo molesto…" -- Mintió, a pesar de todo, no podía estar molesto con él mucho tiempo, pero debía conservar bien su carácter ante él.

-"…Sa…sori-danna" -- Tartamudeó el rubio

-"Dime…" -- Seguía indiferente y sin mirar a Deidara

-"¿Podría explicarte el motivo por el que dije todo lo de la mañana?...Es que no todo es como parece…y…pues…"

-"…"

-"Bien…Pues, estaba preguntando por ti, entonces el Idiota de Hidan empezó a decir que si Buscaba a mi _novio_, y pues me fastidió mucho su actitud y dije todas esas cosas para quitármelo de encima…De verdad, sabes como es ese Psicópata y lo siento mucho si no te agradó lo que dije, no era mi intención…un!"

El rostro de Sasori se puso tan rojizo como su cabello, su "novio"…Solo de pensar eso sentía algo muy especial, pero a la vez una leve tristeza de imaginar que era algo imposible, solo era algo real en sus más profundos sueños.

Deidara, al ver ese rostro que tanto le gustaba en ese Estado, le provocó mucha Inquietud saber que pasaba por su Cabeza y que sentía su alma…

-"No…no…no sé que decir…" -- Respondió al fin…Un poco sonrojado, aunque se volteó y clavó su mirada en Deidara

-"No digas nada…Sasori-danna…Un!" -- También miró a los Ojos a Sasori.

Y así se quedaron un Rato, con sus Orbes fijas en las del otro…Era algo que jamás había pasado, o no de un modo tan especial, nunca habían visto ese brillo en sus Ojos…Podría decirse que es una sensación mágica y única…

-"¿Qué es…esto que Siento?…Quisiera Besar a Deidara…" -- Pensó Sasori

-"Mis Labios suplican por los Tuyos…Sasori-danna…" -- Pensó el Rubio

El deseo de Besarse se estaba haciendo cada vez más inminente. Con lentitud se Iban acercando…Hasta que un Kunai se atravesó entre los dos y cayó en un Árbol y ambos salieron de un Estado de Inconciencia (O mejor dicho, de su Trance Sentimental), y se pusieron en Acción.

-"Ya verán…Un!"-- Amenazaba Deidara con Intención de Explotar una Figura de Arcilla que ya Tenía Hecha

-"Espera, Deidara…No te Precipites" -- Le Aconsejó el Marionetista mientras agarraba el Pergamino para Invocar a sus Marionetas

Se revelan una Gran Cantidad de ANBUS que estaban Escondidos entre los Árboles, con el único propósito de Acabar con los Akatsukis.

Los dos se pusieron en Guardia y empezaron a Atacar sin Piedad.

"¡**_Akahigi, Hyakki no Sogueen_****!**" -- Sasori, viendo la Gran cantidad de ANBUS que los Acechaban, usó la técnica de hacer Aparecer cien Marionetas, para poder derrotar a los Enemigos

"¡_**Katsu**_!" -- Se concentraba Deidara en hacer Explotar las Bombas de Arcillas. Eran potentes, más no en su Totalidad

Entre Títeres y Explosiones, iban acabando con los Cuarteles Enemigos estaban Debilitando Poco a Poco, sobre todo Sasori, quien estaba Consumiendo una Gran Cantidad de Chakra y el Agotamiento ya se le Reflejaba.

Deidara se encontraba muy Confiado de su "Arte". Tenía la Guardia Baja y un ANBU aprovechó para Poderlo Atacar

-"¡Muere, Akatsuki!" -- Gritó Furioso antes de Clavarle su Katana, pero esto fue Evitado por el Marionetista, quien cada vez que Podía, cuidaba de Deidara.

-"¡**_Hitokugutsu_****!**" -- Utilizó una Marioneta Humana para Asesinar a Aquel que estaba dispuesto a Tocar a Deidara -- "¡¡Deidara, imbécil, no Debes Bajar la Guardia en Ningún Momento!!" -- Reprochó fuertemente, aunque se encontrara bastante debilitado

-"Gracias…Un!" -- Respondió al Favor -- "¡**_Katsu_**!" -- Hizo estalla Bombas aún más potentes que las Anteriores, para Finalizar la Batalla

Y así acabó Todo…Ellos, cansados, pero Sanos y Salvos y sin Obstáculos de por Medio

-"Sasori-danna…¿Estás Bien?"

-"No te…Preocupes, solo…Estoy algo Agotado…Ahora si…Necesito Descansar"

-"Pero debemos Irnos de Aquí, Sasori-danna, no podemos dejar que un Escuadrón más nos vean por Aquí…un!"

-"Tienes Razón, Deidara"

Ambos caminaron un Largo Trecho, en un Silencio Profundo, pero Deidara, decidió Romperlo, ya que se estaba sintiendo Incómodo

-"Sasori-danna…un!"

-"Dime, Deidara"

-"Gracias…un!" -- Sonreía levemente con la Mirada Baja

-"¿Por qué?...No tienes Nada que Agradecerme" -- También curvaba los Labios, pero miraba tiernamente de Reojo a "su" Artista Explosivo

-"Por tenerme tanta Paciencia, por soportar mi Impulsividad, por Salvarme la Vida Hoy…No sé que sería de mí sin ti" -- En lo último, más rápido desvió la Mirada hacia las Estrellas -- "Y por Hacerme Sentir cosas Tan Bonitas…Como lo es el Amor" -- Pensó para sí mismo

A Sasori le tomó por sorpresa ese Comentario, y sus mejillas no tardaron en tomar un color Rojizo, ya se le hacía Insoportable callar lo que su Corazón gritaba, ya no le Importaba lo que Pensara Deidara, algo le Daba Esperanzas, y se Aventuró a decirle:

-"Dei…da…ra…" -- Tartamudeó

-"Dime…" -- Se extrañó mucho

-"Bueno…Espero nunca me Odies por lo que Voy a Hacer, pero es que…Ya no soporto esto que Siento Dentro de mi Alma…Es que Sentía que te Perdía"

-"Pero que quieres decir con…" -- Se vio Interrumpido

Sasori se acercó Impulsivamente a los Labios de Deidara y los Empezó a besar, pausada, pero Apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiese de Ello.

Deidara se quedó totalmente sorprendido por tal Acción y no sabía que Hacer. Cuando sintió el Contacto de su Boca con la de Sasori, al rato se sintió en el Mismo cielo y no pudo reaccionar de otra manera sino correspondiendo ante tal gesto e Intensificándolo.

Recorrían cada milímetro de la boca del otro, sus lenguas querían juguetear entre ellas, querían expresarse que se amaban…Todo el tiempo que se estuvieron Reprimiendo ese Sentimiento…Había llegado el Momento de la Confesión. La luna y las Estrellas Bendijeron aquel momento, los Cuidaban y eran Testigos de aquella Demostración de Afecto…

Ya les hacía Falta respirar…Así que lentamente se Separaron…No salían de su sorpresa por la Reacción del Otro…

-"Per…dóname Dei…Dara, no…Debí…Hacer…Eso" -- Decía con la Respiración Entrecortada

-"¿Por…Qué…? -- Miraba Incrédulo

-"No…es…Correc…to, Somos hombres…y…No sé, no debió Pasar" -- Se le Normalizó la Respiración y empezó a Alejarse de Deidara, como con Cargo de Conciencia.

Deidara se puso Cabizbajo ante esa Respuesta, si bien era cierto que ese Acto era Mal visto, a él no le Importaba… ¿Desde cuando le Importaba lo que le Dijeran los Demás?...Por fin había podido expresar sus Sentimientos, aunque sin la Necesidad de Palabras. Se sintió muy mal… ¿Habrá sido Amor?... ¿O solo un Impulso?...Se inclinaba más por la segunda, así que el También se apartó y se fue a un lugar mas o menos retirado de donde estuviera Sasori, por esa noche, mientras amanecía…No quería verlo en estos momentos, a pesar de todo… Puede ser Vergüenza, Cargo de Conciencia o solo quería Reflexionar lo Ocurrido.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Actualicé tardísimo, lo sé…Pero como ya terminé las clases, creo que ahora si podré dedicarme a terminar esto n.n…

Me gustó incluir una leve Batalla, para que no todo sea Empalague y amor…No sé que Opinen de eso…Si les gusta, incluiré más batallas…

Espero les guste…Saludos!!


	6. Capítulo V: Revelación del Destino

**_Capítulo V: Revelación del Destino_**

_Antes de Empezar:_ Les garantizo que con este Capítulo, se van a llevar más de una Sorpresa. Si habrá cariñitos y demás entre Sasori y Deidara, pero el destino hará que Deidara se Cruce con quien menos se Imaginaba que Encontraría.

Ahora, Disfruten

* * *

El día anterior fue tan Confuso…Discusiones Internas en Akatsuki, una Misión Fastidiosa, un largo Trecho que Recorrer, Miradas de Amor, Batallas…Y por sobre todas las cosas, un beso Inesperado…

Sasori estaba sentado sobre una roca, ajustando su cuerpo, ya que en la Masacre de los ANBUS, hubo uno de esos Soldados que le causó un leve desbarajuste en su Brazo derecho. Aprovechó que no tendría que usar la Capa de su Uniforme mientras reparaba la Falla y se la Puso a Deidara, como una Especie de Manta, para que lo Resguradara del Frío…Le Parecía tan lindo verlo dormir tan Apaciblemente.

Lo quería Abrazar, recostarse a su Lado y brindarle su Calor…Lo amaba tan profundamente, que si fuera necesario, daría su vida por él… Aún no Olvida la Sensación del Beso del día de Ayer…Nunca probó labios más Dulces que esos.

Amanecería pronto y debía Apurarse con eso, para poder Irse lo más Rápido que pudiesen de Ahí…Tenían poco tiempo para completar la Misión y aún les faltaba mucho camino, estaban a la Intemperie y expuestos a cualquier Ataque Sorpresa…Y lo Principal: Pertenecían a una Organización donde eran los Criminales más Buscados por todo el Mundo.

Mientras Sasori pensaba de todo un Poco…Deidara tenía un mal Sueño

** Flash Back del Sueño **

Deidara tenía aproximadamente unos 10 años de edad, estaba jugando con una chiquilla 4 años menos que él, pero quien sin embargo, era Idéntica al Chico, solo que llevaba el Cabello recogido en una Coleta Baja.

-"Corre hermanita…Así nunca me vas a Alcanzar…Eres muy Lenta" -- Decía el Artista Pequeño entre Risas

-"Eres un tonto…¡Claro que te Alcanzaré!" -- Dijo haciendo un pequeño Puchero

Los dos Jugueteaban tranquilamente por ahí, Deidara le llevaba mucha delantera a su Hermana Shiory... Cerca de una Montaña, lo cual no era demasiado seguro para un par de Niños y mucho menos si ahí se estaba efectuando una Feroz Batalla entre dos Jounins. Era sumamente peligroso, ya que ninguno de los dos daba Tregua alguna y podían salir Perjudicados.

Y así fue…Uno de los Jounins hizo una Especie de Justu, que Produjo un gran Derrumbe, en el Cual, Shiory, Lamentablemente se vio Afectada

-"¡DEIDARA!, ¡AUXILIO!... ¡¡AYÚDAME!!" -- Pedía a Gritos su hermanita mientras caía

-"¡¡SHIORY!!" -- Gritó mientras corría a ver como su Hermana iba Cayendo junto con un gran pedazo de aquella montaña

Ya, al rato, el Rubio no pudo hacer Nada…Bajó a toda Velocidad hacia el pie de la Montaña …Vio como su hermana quedó atrapada en aquella Catástrofe…Era Imposible que se hubiese salvado, muchas rocas se vinieron consigo y la pudieron haber Aplastado…No pudo evitar que sus Ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y empezara a Llorar desesperadamente…

-"Shiory…¡¡SHIORY!!" -- Cruzó sus brazos, los apoyó sobre aquel montón de Rocas y escondió su Carita allí, empezó a Gritar y Maldecir…No podía creer que el Solo haber ido a Jugar con ella, hubiera llevado a su hermana a la Muerte -- "¡¡SHIORY!!"

** Fin del Flash Back del Sueño**

-"¡¡SHIORY!!" -- Gritó mientras se despertaba sobresaltado a raíz de aquella Pesadilla

El Escorpión rojo de la Arena se percató de esto y fue Inmediatamente a donde estaba el Rubio

-"Shiory…Shiory…Shiory…" -- Solo pronunciaba ese Nombre mientras su Agitada respiración se calmaba

-"¿Qué te pasó, Deidara?...¿Quién es Shiory?" -- Preguntó totalmente Extrañado

Deidara bajó la mirada con mucha Tristeza y le Respondió al Marionetista

-"Era mi Hermana Pequeña… Yo jugaba mucho con ella y la…cuidaba, o eso creía hacer…Murió en medio de un derrumbe…" -- El Tono de voz se le empezaba a entrecortar y Ocultó su cara entre sus Manos -- "Yo no pude hacer nada para Salvarla de aquel Justu del Jounin…Dejé morir a mi hermana…" -- Sus cristalinas lágrimas, tenían un amargo sabor del Recuerdo de su pasado

El Pelirrojo no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver a su amado en ese Estado…Quería hacer algo por su querido Artista, le dolía verlo tan mal…

Lo Invitó a Refugiarse entre sus brazos…Quería Consolar sus pesares y protegerlo, porque así se lo Dictaba su corazón. Por su Parte, el otro cayó en ese Regazo y empezó a Llorar mucho…Hasta que sintió una sensación de paz resguardado donde estaba Sasori.

Se despegó de aquellos Brazos y solo atinó a Agradecer

-"Gracias por Escucharme, al fin le Cuento esto a Alguien…Después de más de 15 Años"

-"¿Tienes tantos años Albergando ese Sufrimiento en tu Corazón?..."

-"Si…Y aún recuerdo eso, como su fuera Ayer"

-"¿Sabes, Deidara?...Yo también tengo un oscuro Secreto…Mis padres se convirtieron en Muñecos cuando yo era más Pequeño…Aunque parte de eso fue mi Culpa…También me Arrepiento de ello" -- Confesó con una mirada perdida hacia un cielo, donde dentro de poco, Aparecerían los primeros rayos del sol

Deidara estaba petrificado ante tales Palabras…Así que él solo no era quién tenía un Pasado Oscuro…Pero se sentía sumamente feliz, de que Sasori hubiese escuchado su penuria y le haya brindado sus brazos para cesar su llanto. Anoche, antes de Dormirse, había tomado una decisión: Dejaría de lado sus obtusos Pensamientos y Amaría a Sasori sin Importar lo que Dijeran o pensaran los demás…Al cabo, tenía que escuchar su Corazón y le haría caso a sus Impulsos

El Ojiazul se acercó a su Compañero y lo besó apasionadamente…El chico de los Ojos color de Miel, le correspondió con la misma Intensidad. Se deleitaba el uno con la Boca del Otro…Sus labios no paraban de Explorarse…El juego de Lenguas era Intenso. Mientras se Besaban, se tomaron de las manos, aunque a Sasori le produjeron una especie de Cosquillas, como las bocas de las manos de Deidara jugaban con sus manos. Poco a poco se separaron por el Aire, pero pusieron su frente contra la del Otro.

-"Sasori, antes de Perderte en Cualquier Momento…¡¡Tienes que Saber que te Amo!!"

-"Yo te amo muchísimo, Deidara…Y no te imaginas cuanto ni desde Cuando…"

-"Daría mi vida entera por ti…Llevo mucho tiempo con este amor dentro de mi Corazón, no pude callarlo más y tuve que Decírtelo…"

-"Y agradezco que me lo hayas Dicho…Yo esperé demasiado para corresponder contigo…Pensaba que jamás pasaría…Pero estoy muy Feliz de saber que me quieres tanto como yo a ti…"

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, de una manera tierna y sutil…Pero cortaron rápido

-"Debemos irnos ya, mi Amado Deidara… Hay que cumplir con nuestra misión, después buscaremos tiempo para estar Juntos…" -- Se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a Levantarse

-"Lo sé y te iba a decir lo mismo…Recogeré las pocas cosas que tenemos y nos Marchamos…un"

Dicho y hecho…Recogieron, se colocaron sus Sombreros de Paja y empezaron a marcharse de aquel sitio. De a ratitos se miraban, mientras caminaban, pero firmes en su objetivo de cumplir su Misión.

En un Cuartel Secreto de los ANBU…Llegaban dos de sus miembros totalmente alarmados con intenciones de Comunicar algo Importante a su Líder, al parecer no eran buenas Nuevas.

-"Tenemos muy malas noticias, Jefa" -- Dijo uno de ellos

-"Hablen…un!" -- Decía una mujer que estaba de espaldas de ellos, mirando por la Ventana. No se Discernía bien como era físicamente, ya que el Ambiente era muy Sombrío.

-"Dos miembros de Akatsuki han Acabado con las 3 Tropas que mandamos para proteger el Bosque Delta..." -- Contestó el Otro

-"¿¡QUÉ!?..." -- Se volteó y golpeó su escritorio con Furia -- "¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!...No creo que hayan podido ser Aplastados como Cucarachas…¡¡MANDAMOS MÁS DE 100 SOLDADOS DE ESTE CUARTEL!!" -- Estaba totalmente alterada aquella mujer, no se veía su Rostro por la máscara, pero su tono de voz era Evidencia suficiente para saber Aquello

-"Si seguimos a este paso, penetrarán muy pronto la Frontera del País del Rayo…" -- Dijo otro de ellos

-"A este paso conseguirán el Bijuu que tenemos Aquí…Ese es el Objetivo de Akatsuki…Claro, destruyen las Aldeas por Diversión…No podemos permitir que hagan tal cosa con la Aldea de la Nube" -- Dijo la dama líder del Escuadrón con tono de Preocupación -- "Coordenadas…¡¡NECESITO LAS COORDENADAS ACTUALES DE ESOS INFELICES!!"

-"Por Favor, le pedimos que se Calme…Trataremos de Obtener las Coordenadas de los miembros de Akatsuki…Pero, por favor, relájese" -- Mientras su mano derecha trataba de calmarla, los otros, viendo la furia de la Mujer fueron Inmediatamente a buscar Pistas

-"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME TAL COSA!?...¡¡LA ALDEA CORRE PELIGRO!!...¿¡ACASO NO VES ESO!?...¡¡IDIOTA!!" -- Decía sumamente Alterada

-"¡Claro que lo Veo!...Pero con ataques de Rabia no podremos resolver Absolutamente nada, usted necesita Despejar un poco su Mente, para Luego poder Idear un Plan Eficiente para evitar males Mayores"

-"Tienes Razón…Me iré un Momento entonces…Para cuando vuelva, quiero todos los Datos posibles de los Akatsukis…¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!

-"¡SI, SEÑORA!"

La dama salió del cuartel furiosa…Sus hombres eran muy bien capacitados como para ser Acabados en un Santiamén… ¿Qué pasó Allí?... ¿Acaso los Miembros de Esa Organización eran tan fuertes como para aniquilar Ejércitos enteros?... De ser así, todo la Nación del Rayo estaría en Grave Peligro.

Un Soldado llegó con otro a Cuestas, estaba desangrado, pero aún se hallaba con Vida

-"Jefa…Encontramos un Sobreviviente de la Intercepción"

-"Traiganlo…un!"

Lo Recostaron en el Suelo, y se dispuso a Hablar muy seriamente

-"Son…muy…fuer…tes, tie…nen…que…hacer…algo…para evitar…" -- Empezó a toser sangre -- "…Que…lleguen…a la…Aldea de…la…Roca…, si llegan…allá…, estaremos…perdidos…, ese país…está muy cerca…del nuestro…"

-"Calma…Por favor, denle atención médica muy Urgentemente… No dejen que este se nos muera…Tiene Información clave muy Importante para todos Nosotros" -- Ordenó

Procedieron a llevárselo lo más rápido que pudieron a un centro Asistencial, para poder, primeramente salvarle la vida, y luego, que les contara todo lo que sabía de los Asesinos Rango S.

-"Debo evitar eso…De ser necesario…Los confrontaré personalmente, todo sea por postergar lo más posible su llegada aquí, hasta poder encontrar una Solución" -- Pensó para sus Adentros

Del Cuartel, llegó un Soldado corriendo con un Papel en la Mano

-"Oiga, jefa…Tenemos las Coordenadas"

-"¿Y dónde se Encuentran?"

-"Se encuentran muy Cerca de la Aldea de las Rocas…En el País de…" -- Fue Interrumpido

-"Ya sé donde queda, ¡coño!...Iré personalmente para allá"

-"¡QUE!… No, espere, mandaré a la División…" -- Volvió a ser Cortado

-"No mandarás a Nadie…Yo misma acabaré con ellos, no es necesario que siga corriendo tanta Sangre en nada…Algo me dice que tengo que ir…"

-"Señorita, no sabe lo Peligroso que es que vaya Sola…La descuartizarían de Inmediato"

-"Me Retiro" -- La mujer empezó a Saltar por los árboles a gran Velocidad. Sentía el fuerte impulso de que tenía que ver a los Akatsukis cara a cara.

-"Tardaré día y medio si voy sin descansar ni un poco…Aquí están mis Pastillas del Soldado….Tengo que Agilizar el paso Antes de que le hagan algo a mi Tierra de Origen" -- Refelxionó Internamente

Los dos miembros de la Organización criminal llegaron a la Aldea de las Rocas, después de caminar tan rápidamente. Necesitaban Provisiones, y en el caso de Deidara, urgentemente debía buscar provisiones, las cuales solo podía conseguir aquí, ya que cualquier Arcilla no le servía.

-"Sasori, necesito buscar Provisiones para las Peleas…Volveré en un Momento" -- Decía el Rubio mientras se acomodaba el Sombrero y veía la poca cantidad de Armamento que poseía

-"No te Tardes, mientras tanto, buscaré comida y cuando vuelvas, un Lugar donde quedarnos, eso de dormir al Aire Libre es Peligrosos…Con lo Cotizados que somos, pero para Matarnos"

-"No me Extrañes…un!" -- Se fue rápidamente

El ojiazul fue a las montañas a recolectar Arcilla. De camino, volvió a recordar el Incidente de su Hermana, ya que estaban muy cerca del sitio del Derrumbe hace 15 años

**Flash Back**

-"¡DEIDARA!, ¡AUXILIO!... ¡¡AYÚDAME!!" -- Pedía a Gritos su hermanita mientras caía

-"¡¡SHIORY!!" -- Gritó mientras corría a ver como su Hermana iba Cayendo junto con un gran pedazo de aquella montaña

**Fin del Flash Back**

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza y se dedicó a buscar a lo que vino y se fue de Inmediato.

Volvió con su compañero, encontraron una Bonita posada donde quedarse un tiempo. Abrieron la Puerta, entraron y la Cerraron de inmediato.

Los tres residentes, al ver el uniforme de los Jóvenes, entraron en pánico. A esto, Sasori usó los Hilos de Chackra y ató sus Extremidades a las paredes, Deidara selló sus bocas para que no Gritaran y los amenazó con un Kunai

-"Escuchen, gusanos…un!...Si llegan a decir una sola palabra de que estamos aquí, pagarán muy caro su Osadía…¿Entendieron?" -- Fue Deidara el que habló en modo Intimidante

Afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza

-"Si no hacen nada Sospechoso, no los Mataremos…Solo queremos pasar la noche aquí y mañana nos marcharemos…De lo contrario, si revelan nuestra ubicación…Aquí rodarán cabezas"

Volvieron a afirmar con miedo

-"Esta bien, entonces nos vamos a Descansar…Pero no los soltaremos hasta mañana...No confío en Ustedes…un!" -- Buscaron una habitación donde pudieran relajarse por esa noche.

Encontraron un cuarto sencillo con dos camas Individuales, las cuales estaban Impecables con unas Sábanas Blancas y dos Almohadas muy esponjosas cada una, tenían cabeceras de Madera, y más Arriba, habían varias pinturas de tipo abstracto . En medio de las 2 camas, había una mesa de noche con una bonita lámpara. Frente a Todo esto, había una Peinadora con un Espejo. A la derecha de una de las camas, estaba una amplia ventana.

-"…Un!..." -- Exlamó con Agrado, le gustó el Ambiente -- "¡Oh!, Pero que hermosas Pinturas…¡Eso si es Arte!...Un!" -- Estaba maravillado con aquellos cuadros -- "Míralos, Danna…" -- Le señalaba aquellas Obras de Arte

-"Están bonitos…" -- Sonrió mientras los veía

El pelirrojo recostó su Cabeza en el Hombro del rubio, y este último solo se limitó a Sonreírle tiernamente

-"Danna…Te quiero mucho…un!"

-"No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti…"

-"¿Por qué en vez de consumir algunas Pastillas del Soldado y seguir nuestro trecho…Me trajiste hasta aquí?" -- Preguntó inquisitivo

-"Mi vida, también quiero que descanses bien…Mírate" -- Lo volteó suavemente, quedando de frente con el Espejo de la Peinadora -- "Se ve que no has dormido bien…Y más con la pesadilla de tu hermanita, estás Ojeroso…Andar Semi-Somnoliento en medio de una Pelea, te va a traer una muerte segura…Yo no quiero eso, además, quería un rinconcito Privado, para decirte cuanto te Adoro"

Deidara se sonrojó fuertemente. Pensamientos perversos surcaron por su mente, entendió mal a Sasori, ya que la Intención del Marionetista no era "esa".

Rato después, ambos comieron Algo y se fueron a Dormir, o por lo menos el Ojimiel. El chico Explosivo, cargaba una corazonada muy fuerte, algo le decía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa muy pronto. Procuró no prestar atención a aquello, y miró a su Amado, no pudo resistirse, cerró la puerta con seguro, y se recostó al lado de él. Acariciaba sus rojos cabellos como el Fuego, y se iba sumiendo en sueño, hasta que se quedó dormido.

La Kunochi del Escuadrón ANBU, iba tan rápido como Podía. La luna, aunque ya se escondía, era la única que Vigilaba por ella.

-"Nada más me faltan horas para llegar…Juro por mí misma, que Acabaré con ellos" -- Seguía corriendo rápidamente.

El amanecer trajo consigo un magnífico y radiante día. Ya había llegado a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. Por su Uniforme y el Logotipo que tenía en su Brazo derecho, no logró salir desapercibida de aquel Lugar.

-"Identificación, por favor" -- La detuvo un Guardia

-"¿Perdón?"

-"¿No escuchaste?… Necesitas identificación o un Permiso para poder entrar, Extranjera" -- Dijo cortante otro Guardia

-"¿Cómo que Extranjera?... ¡YO NACÍ AQUÍ!" -- Se exasperó

-"Lo lamento…El sello de tu brazo derecho, indica todo lo contrario…Provienes del País del Rayo, ¿Cierto?"

-"Si…Pero…"

-"¿Tienes permiso de tu Raikage, para poder Pasar?"

-"Que permiso ni que Nada… Necesito comunicarle algo al Tsuchikage ahora mismo, ya…" -- Fue Interrumpida abruptamente

-"¿¡QUIERES PROVOCAR UNA GUERRA, NIÑA?!...¡¡TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO PUEDES PASAR SIN AUTORIZACIÓN!!..."

-"¡¡LOS EXTRANJEROS NECESITAN UN PERMISO Y MÁS EN LA PELIGROSA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS!!"

-"Hay que ver …¡¡Tienen Idea del Peligro que Corren!!...Escuchen, idiotas…Seré clara y concisa…Ustedes, son tan imbéciles que dejaron que dos Akatsukis se les Infiltraran fácilmente en el Pueblo…" -- La cara de los Guardias les cambió a una de Absoluto terror, aunque uno le iba a pregunta algo a la chica, esta habló de Repente -- "¿Cómo lo sé?... Pues me enteré de sus nuevos planes gracias a Escuadrón ANBU que dirijo…Mandé a tres Divisiones para lograr Interceptarlos en el Bosque, pero fracasaron, aunque solo hubo un Sobreviviente…Tengo pruebas de que ellos están aquí, poseo unas Coordenadas, si gustan, se las mostraré"

Procedió a mostrar aquel documento de valor Invaluable y que si se hacía a Tiempo, podría salvar a toda una República.

-"Adelante chiquilla…Te dejaremos pasar y te escoltaremos hasta la Oficina del Tsuchikage, esto es muy Peligroso para la Nación" -- Dijo uno de los Guardias

-"¿Y que nos Garantiza que esa Información sea Confiable?" -- Inquirió el otro -- ¿Y si solo eres una Secuaz de Akatsuki y quieres Asesinar al Tsuchikage?"

-"En realidad…No quiero verlo…Quiero Acabar directamente con Akatsuki…"

Sacó dos Katanas de su espalda, y puso cada una en una Mano y Amenazó

-"En serio…No tengo Intenciones nada más sino de Acabar con los Criminales…"

-"¿Crees que nos Consta?"

-"No…Pero lo Intenté por las Buenas…Solo me queda hacerlo por las Malas" -- Se animó a Pelear, pero guardó las Katanas, ya que no las consideró necesarias.

Empezaron unas ráfagas de Golpes de aquel Par de Guardias, que ella esquivó fácilmente. Solo le bastó darles unos golpes en la Nuca para dejarlos Inconscientes.

-"No pueden ser más necios…" -- Empezó a caminar por la Aldea. Se le Ocurrió la idea de ocultarse con una capa, para pasar desapercibida ante los pueblerinos y encontrar los Miembros que Busca. Permanecería en las afueras solo para Inspeccionar

Sasori y Deidara se levantaron entre besos y Caricias, recogieron sus cosas para irse, soltaron a los Residentes de la Casa y se fueron rápidamente de Allí. Empezaron a caminar por el Lugar, hasta llegar a las afueras y aquella Mujer los había visto ya, aunque fuera de espaldas, reconoció aquel Peculiar uniforme.

-"Al fin los encontré, Malditos…Antes de que lleguen a la Aldea de la Nube, yo los detendré aquí"

Sasori se volteó y su rostro no parecía perturbado ante aquella presencia, solo se Limitó a atacarla con unos Hilos de Chakra, los cuales cortó fácilmente con una de sus Katanas

-"¿Cómo pudiste…?"

-"¿Hilos de Chakra?... Mmm…Los Rumores eran ciertos…"

Deidara volteó e hizo Explotar una de sus Figurillas

-"¡Katsu!"

-"Eso no me afecta en nada" -- Salió del humo de la explosión y se posó sobre la rama de un Árbol, aunque cuando vio el Rostro del rubio, no pudo dejar de Sorprenderse.

-"Deidara… ¿Eres tú?...No puede ser Cierto"

-"¿Deidara?..." -- Preguntó el Aludido -- "Mujer, ¿Como demonios sabes mi Nombre?"

-"Entonces si eras tú…" -- Habló para sí misma -- "¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE TE HAYAS PASADO PARA EL LADO DEL MAL!?" -- No salía de su Asombro

El pelirrojo Marionetista se dispuso a Atacarla, pero su Compañero la Detuvo, tal acción dejó perplejo a Sasori.

-"¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Cómo sabes de mí?... ¿Acaso nos conocemos?...un!" -- Preguntó él.

-"¡Claro que si!...un!" -- Respondió la fémina.

El Artista devoto de lo Eterno se extrañó…Esa exclamación…Los dos usaban la misma exclamación… ¿Será coincidencia?

-"Múestrate ahora…"

La Chica se quitó la capa y la máscara. Deidara no lo podía creer ni en un Millón de años, era demasiado fuerte la sorpresa que se estaba llevando en ese momento…

-"Mentira…No es verdad…¡¡MENTIRA!!"

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho de esta historia, y espero que no el único, ya que ahora si le estoy agarrando el hilo a esto de escribir.

Este episodio de la Historia, sirvió para revelar uno de los Secretos de la Infancia de Deidara (Aunque fue Inventado por mí), y es algo que aún lo afecta en el presente, ya que ella era su única familia y se siente culpable de su Incidente…Shiory…Ese nombre me lo dio mi Prima Nillossiel, ya que de nombres japoneses no tengo mucha Idea. Sasori le reveló parte de su Pasado a Dei-kun …Hubo muchos besos y abrazos entre esos dos…Pero habrá una batalla Importante en esta historia, que principalmente afectará a Dei-kun (Como me encanta decirle así XD).

Como una historia enteramente dedicada al amor, personalmente me fastidia, y supongo que les fastidiará también, quisiera mezclarle batallas y demases, para hacerla más amena.

Nota Importante: Momentáneamente, cambié el Género de este Fan-fic. En vez de ser Trágico, por ahora será de Aventura/Batalla. Ya que ese momento triste aún no llega.

Espero les guste este capítulo…Espero Reviews y críticas constructivas n.n

Saludos


End file.
